A Never Ending Dream
by Westly Hawk
Summary: RichxKori... Richard has been Kori's crush since three years now. But luck was never at her side. But now will Kori win his heart as they go to Scotland on a school trip and dance competition? LOT better than it sounds! Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kori was staring at the clock… The next period was to start in about 15 minutes… She looked at the teacher and yawned, couldn't the day get any much worse?

Before I go on with the story lemme give you all an intro. Kori Anders is a girl of fifteen leading an almost peaceful life. She had transferred here 3 1/2 years ago and had some good friends like Tara Wilson and Katherine "Kitty" Pryde, and some 'just friends' like Rachel Roth, Barbra Gordon, Kitten Moth and some others. Kori was a very pleasant and friendly girl and everyone was her friend. Her life was perfect… She loved it here in Jump. Mostly because of the school but mostly because of her crush, Richard Grayson, the school hottie. But she was starting to realise that it was probably more than a crush….

Anyways, now where was i? Yeah! So Kori just sat there, yawning.

"So class who can tell me the solution of this equation?" the teacher asked looking hopeless. "Ugh! I give up! Let's finish our lesson 10 minutes earlier shall we?"

"YES!!" boomed all the girls in the class.

"Hey Rachel, you seen Richard today?" Kori asked her friend Rachel who was sitting with her on the front desk. "Nope, have you?" she replied looking out of the door (they were sitting beside it). "No… That idiot! He just needed to get absent on the last day of school! It's not fair!" Kori replied.

"Oh, c'mon you'll see him… Someday during vacations." "I hope so" Now just as they finished talking the teacher called out to Rachel, "Roth! I want you to take this pile of notebooks in the staffroom and place it in your cupboard" "Yes ma'am!"

So Rachel got up to leave the pile in the staffroom. Just as she was going down the stairs, she saw Richard coming towards her. They passed each other and she saw that he was also carrying some notebooks_. Anyways_, she thought _Now I can tell Kori that I saw him! _

As she was thinking all this she turned back to look up and saw him disappearing into her class _Shoot! Now she'll get to see him too, and worse still she is sitting in the front! _

--

Just when Rachel left the class the principal came in to make an announcement "Girls, please may I have your attention?" she said "Yes that's better, where is Rachel, Kori? Well anyways inform her as well that your school has organized a trip for some classes"

Now just as she said these words there was a lot of cheering in the class and some discussions. "Now please girls let me finish--"

"Ma'am may I come in?"

Kori's head turned to the voice and saw Richard standing in the doorway carrying pile of notebooks, she got hell nervous and turned her head away immediately.

"Yes Richard you may" replied the teacher.

Richard took one step inside bend himself a little and placed the pile in front of Kori, on the desk. Just as he was about ho leave the class with a sweating Kori sitting on her chair the principal stopped him.

"Richard please stop here you have to know this too… Why don't you take a seat beside Kori?"

He hesitated but obeyed and sat beside Kori. And Kori… Well what can I say?

So anyways the principal continued, "So now Richard I may tell you that our school have organized a trip for some classes, and guess where? Well unexpectedly we are going to Scotland and we are to stay there for at least a month or so" she paused for she knew that there was going to be a lot of cheering in the class. Now after all quieted down she continued, "So Richard the reason I stopped you is that as a lot of classes are going and we have divided the students into groups and the whole student body present in this class just now is one whole group… And to guide each group we have selected a captain and Richard, you are the captain or leader for this group and helping you in all this will be Kori and one more student, I expect that you are okay with it?"

Richard took a quick glace at Kori and then at the whole class and nodded at the principal, as though not so sure, "Yes ma'am… I guess"

--

In the last period they all received circulars which clarified everything else. Over this time Kori had explained everything to Rachel who was just as excited. After school they, Kori, Rachel, Tara and Kitty, decided to meet at Kori's house…

--

Kori raced herself to her home and upon reaching her room she locked herself in, stripped and got into shower. She turned on the shower and thought about all that had happened today. One whole month with Richard in Scotland! She felt butterflies in her stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for not updating! Here's the second chapter! Hope u like it!**

**Chapter 2:**

"Guys, I can't believe that this is happening!" Kori said as she plopped down on the bed "One whole month with Richard, in Inverness, Scotland!"

"Geez, Kor you really seem excited…" Rachel said plainly.

"Kor, have you picked out your dresses yet?" Kitty asked as she opened Kori's wardrobe and started to toss everything out.

"No, I haven't thought of that yet… OMG what the hell am I gonna wear?"

"And Kori know what? Your gonna have to wear something extra special to get yourself noticed by Rich" Tara said mysteriously, as she sat up on the bed.

"Duh, I already know that Tara!" Kori said while waving her hand in the air.

"I haven't finished Kor, has the teacher told you that you're gonna 'sit' with Richard in the 'whole' flight?" Tara said.

"WHAT?!" all three yelled in astonishment.

"Yup! And what's more so do you Rachel!"

"No way!" whined Rachel as Kori stood there dumbstruck.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes, the HELL WAY!" yelled Tara pulling Kori in a hug, Kori hugged back, getting back to her senses.

After that all went pretty well, except the normal argument about what to wear or not to wear… After all they were all happy for each other. The week passed very quickly, with everyone gathering at each other's homes to help their friends to pack. At last the day came, and everyone met at the airport.

Kori had her hair in a simple braid. She had a simple white long sleeves shirt on with a deep v-neck and some black denim mini shorts with a pair of white sneakers. She also wore a simple silver chain with a 'K' pendent. She said thank you to the driver and then walked over to her friends.

"Hey guys! All ready?" she greeted as she pounced on Rachel's back as if wanting a piggy-back ride.

"Hey girl, stop doing that!" Rachel said giving Kori their special handshake.

"Hey Kori, what's up?" Tara and Kitty said in unison.

"Nothing, should we go in now?" she said.

"I don't know maybe we should wait for Rich, to come up and guide us" Barbra said.

"I guess so" Kori said and started to look around for him.

Very soon enough the teacher came up to them with Richard, telling them to go inside the boarding lounge and to go through all the process. They picked up their stuff and started walking through the crowd, making it to the entrance doors. As they were walking Richard stopped Kori by the arm making her heart skip a beat, "Kori, you and Rachel are to board in with me" he whispered into her ear. "Yeah sure, wait and I'll get her" she replied and ran to get Rachel.

--

"Everyone's in… I guess" Rachel said to Kori, as they and Richard walked into the plane. "Yes, sure is" Richard replied, "Now all we need to figure out is where are our seats". They both followed him into the plane and after asking the airhostess they got to their seats. Rachel was to sit by the window, Kori in the middle and Richard by the aisle. Their plane took off at 09:37 pm. And after eating dinner they all fell into a deep sleep.

However Kori had her light on and she was reading a novel, Wuthering Heights. After an hour or so she turned off her lamp and fell asleep to.

PAT PAT PAT! PAT PAT PAT!

Kori's eyes flew open and she realized that she had her head on Richard's shoulder. She straightened herself and stood up. She looked at Rachel, her head was resting against the plane's wall and her hands were on her lap. She moved her eyes across Richard, his right arm was lying across his waist and other was on Kori's armrest. And his legs were resting on his bag which was lying on the floor. Facing him, carefully she put her left foot above his legs and onto the floor. She put her left hand on the armrest and raised her other leg but as she was doing this Richard moved in his seat and somewhat hit her resting hand, causing her to unbalance and fall on top of him.

"Ah" Richard cried out softly as he woke up with a start and saw Kori lying on top of him, wide eyed. She was so close that he could fell her breath on his face, and her hair **(which was now open)** fell on his bare arm like a lot of feathers. He also felt the cool sensation of her pendent tickling his neck. And for the first time in his entire life he realized how gorgeous she was. Even in such dim light he felt as if her emerald eyes shone brightly, and could see her flawless skin. She wasn't even heavy, and he could even feel her heart beating through her hand which was on his well toned chest.

Kori could do one thing and that was to just stare at him. With one of his hands on her thigh and the other one on her waist she felt so warm and comfortable. She could smell his husky, boyish smell and that made her even more turned on. She was totally lost in his ocean-like blue eyes, so lost that she didn't even realize that he was pulling her towards him. And by now their faces were centimetres away that a voice rang through her ears, snapping them out of their trance.

"_Kori? Richard? What the hell__ are you two doing?"_

**Hey ppl! Cliff hanger! Please review, and tell me how is it… I know it may seem boring but it really is good… Please read and review! They mean a lot to me!**

_**Starrobforever**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thanks loads for the reviews!**

**Chapter 3:**

"Kori? Richard? What the hell are you two doing?" Rachel asked staring with huge eyes.

"I… I was just going to the toilet… and… and… I… I… fell by accide--" Kori tried to explain, not noticing that Richard's eyes were still on her.

"And what? You two were gonna end up making out?!" Rachel cried out softly not to wake anyone else.

Kori said nothing, but slid of Richard after one last glance, blushing furiously…

--

Their plane landed at 03:15 pm the next day. Kori and Rachel helped Richard conduct the students around the airport. All this time Kori was not so comfortable around Richard. Not that she didn't like it… It was just that she was nervous after the episode from last night. After an hour they all loaded their luggage into 3 buses and set off to the hotel.

It was an half an hour drive and Kori was exhausted when she entered her room, which she was to share with Rachel, Tara and Kitty.

"Kori, are you ok?" Tara asked as Kori sat down on the bed.

"No, it's okay, I'm fine." She replied.

"Aren't you acting a bit strange since morning?" Kitty asked, joining in.

"Do you guys know what happened last night?" Rachel said grinning.

"No what?" Kitty said.

"Well she and Mr. hottie were just about to… weeeeellllll…" Rachel said.

"Really?! Oh, my god that's so cool!" Tara exclaimed.

"Duh, why are you so worried Kor?" Kitty asked hitting her head softly.

"Well he may not like me after that!" she said looking up to them.

"C'mon Kor that is how he's gonna fall for ya!" Rachel said grabbing her towel.

"I know…" Kori sighed, giving up, "I guess you guys are right, but it just doesn't feel right…"

"Okay so since this is closed, I'm telling you good news" Tara announced.

"I think that you should seriously be a reporter" Kitty said.

"Do you want to hear it or not?" Tara said.

"Sure, go on" Kori said.

"Well there is going to be a dance competition, and tomorrow are the auditions!" she said.

"Killer!" Kori exclaimed getting to her feet.

--

"How did it go?" Kitty asked Kori as she walked out of the main hall after audition.

"Fine, I guess" Kori replied.

"Who else is left?" Tara asked.

"I think Rachel, Barbra, Xavier, Richard—"

"What?! Those guys are also auditioning?" Kitty asked.

"Well they looked… Engrossed?" she said.

"Ugh! Hey look there's Rachel, she looks happy!" Tara said while waving to her.

"Guys, me and Kori are selected!!" Rachel squealed as she reached them and hugged Kori.

"We have call backs!" she said releasing her, "In about an hour, and Babs has one too."

"Oh, my God! I'm so happy for you guys!" Kitty said giving both of them a hug.

"Me too!" Tara said joining in.

"C'mon guys, enough chit chat! We need some energy for the call backs!" Kori said.

"Yeah, come on, I'm hungry!" Rachel said, "Hey Babs! Heard you have a call back too"

"Yeah I do! Isn't it great?" she said hi-fiving Kori and then Rachel.

"Too great!" said Kori, "C'mon ya'll let's celebrate!"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here" said a boy with silver-ish grey hair and steely, light blue eyes. Now approaching them with his friends. Slade Wilson stopped in front of Rachel then turned his eyes to Kori.

Kori felt vulnerable under his gaze, "And who are you?" she managed to make out.

"I'm Slade Wilson, pleasure to meet you… Miss…?" He said extending a hand to her.

"I'm… K-k-Kori, Kori Anders" she replied as she reluctantly took his hand.

"What a beautiful name, Kori, maybe we could hang around sometimes… Maybe tonight for your 'celebration'?" He said, his eyes travelling around her body.

"I-I…Don't…" she stammered, not sure what to say.

"Stay away from her, Wilson" Richard said unexpectedly appearing out of nowhere.

"Ah, Richard, I hear you're having a call back too?" Slade said turning to him.

"I heard you were just dumped by Rose, is it true? The great playboy being dumped by the principal's daughter?" Richard said.

"I see… Maybe later, Kori" Slade said walking away.

"Richard what--" Kori began.

"It would be better if you stay away from him Kori, he'll only break your heart" Richard said, his tone now much softer, "I'll see you in the call backs"

"Okay, thanks" she replied and bounded off with the others.

Okay I know not much, but how was it? It's only the beginning please be a little patient! And please review! I really need to know what you all think! And thanks again for reading.

_Starrobforever_


	4. Chapter 4

**Not much… I know the ****previous chapter WAS boring but anyways, I guess this will be much better! **

**A Never Ending Dream**

**Chapter 4:**

"Are we late?" Kori asked Rachel as they were running towards the hall.

"I don't really think so" she replied.

They stopped in front of the doors to catch their breath and straighten their hair.

"Made it!" Kitty said.

"Thank Goodness!" Tara added.

They pushed open the door and saw the selected students, that were, Barbra, Roy Harper, Richard and Xavier Redd. And the judges.

"Ummm… Sorry we're late" Rachel apologized.

"It is fine, why don't you all sit?" Principal Duret said gesturing towards the seats the others were sitting in.

"Thank you" Kori said as she and the others took their seats.

"Now I presume you all are here?" a tall, white bearded man said in a Scottish accent.

"Yes, they are, Mr. Rheardon" Principal replied.

"Now kids I will tell you how we are to do this, first of all we have only seven weeks for preparing four kinds of dances; Salsa; Tango; Jazz; Slow Dance." He said, "And one more thing, you six will be paired to do so"

Kori glanced Richard from the corner of her eye and wished to be paired with him.

"Now I will call out the names" he said picking up a file, "Xavier Redd, you are to be paired with Rachel Roth"

Kori looked over to Rachel who had a faint tint of pink on her cheeks. For she knew that Xavier was her biggest crush ever.

"And now Richard Grayson, ah yes, we had a bit of difficulty pairing you up, because as we all know that you are the most dashing young man present here and as you will be in the front we had to put you up with the prettiest participant" he said.

Kori felt a smile creep up her lips as the mention of Richard being the most dashing was made.

"Miss Korina Anders, you are to be paired up with Mr. Grayson, I hope that it is ok?" he asked as Kori's heart leaped with joy.

"Yes, sir" Richard said before Kori could say anything., and then flashed a smile at her.

"And now the other pair is clear Roy Harper and Barbra Gordon. Now Mrs. Duret, will you please?"

"Yes, I will take it from here Mr. Rheardon" she replied, "Now students if you will follow me please"

She took them out of the room and led the way till they came to room which had walls of mirrors. On one side was a bench and there was another door.

"Now students this is your rehearsal room. You are to arrive here by tomorrow at 8 am, and we'll start practicing" she explained, "Now please return to your rooms, and Congratulations" she finished.

------------------------------------------------------

"What a luck Rach!" Kori said hugging Rachel as they entered their room, "Xavier Redd and you, it's a dream come true!"

"Sure is Kor, and thanks" she replied hugging back.

"But I must say Kori, you have a nice luck too" Kitty said closing the door behind them.

"Kor you are to dance with Richard! Isn't it something which only happens in your dreams!" Tara said batting her lashes.

"God, I'm so excited!" Kori said jumping up and down.

"This calls for a celebration!" Tara announced.

"C'mon everyone let's get ready!" Kitty said giving Kori a high five.

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" Kori said as she walked towards the door and opened it, she gasped as she saw Richard standing there.

"Uh, hey Kori" he said nervously, "You forgot your purse in the hall and I thought maybe I could---"

"Oh, thank you Richard!" she replied taking it from him.

"You're welcome and Kori…"

"Yes?" she asked looking up at him.

"Congrats"

"Oh, you too" And with that she closed the door behind her and saw the others looking at her grinning widely, "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing…" Tara said as she walked slyly into the bathroom.

"Just nothing…" Rachel whispered to herself as she settled herself into her sofa for some reading.

Kori, now smiling to herself walked over to her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

_So __the days went on till it was two weeks till all of that had happened. And now Kori and Richard are close friends… So two weeks later everyone is sitting in the rehearsal room, chatting._

"So, so when I reached him, he-he-he… HAHAHA!" Xavier tried to tell but he just couldn't prevent himself from laughing.

"Oh, X-Xavier please t-tell us!" Kitty said laughing as well.

"Look how much fun they're having" Barbra whispered to Kitten poison dripping from every word, "And both of them act as if they are two love birds, Hmph!" she added as Richard high fived Kori at the joke.

"She thinks that she is on top of the world, but too bad that isn't gonna happen" Barbra said, "Kitten?"

"What?" Kitten Moth asked as she burned with envy.

"Do me a favour…"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"C'mon guys hurry up!" Kitty said as she glanced at the stop-watch in Tara's hand.

"Only two minutes left!" Tara said.

"I'm done with it just doing some finishing touches!" Rachel said.

"DONE!" Kori exclaimed as she waved her sketch of Rachel in the air, just then she felt someone standing behind her.

"Kori, we need to talk" Richard said, "Alone" And with that he grabbed her arm harshly and dragged her towards a tree.

"You're hurting me Richard!" Kori protested.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing?!" he shouted once he let go of her arm.

"I'm just sketching, Richard!" she replied innocently as she nursed her arm.

"I never even thought that you could be so _low_!"

"Me? Low? What are you talking about?"

"Drop the act Korina!" he shouted.

"Please, don't shout, maybe there's a misunderstanding" she said tears glistening in her emerald eyes, "I don't have a clue about what you're sayi—"

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, panting.

Not knowing what was happening or what she should do, Kori ran towards the building. Tara and Kitty ran behind her but Rachel just stood there not sure what to do. She turned to Xavier, who was also standing beside her with the others, and asked, "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, he just stormed out of the room after checking his cell phone" he replied, watching Richard.

_Cell phone, huh? Strange, Kori had hers charging back__ in the room _Rachel thought as she went inside to check on Kori.

**Sooooooooo what do you think happened? It's something about texting. Find out in the next chappie. Don't forget to review.**** One more thing, should Rich and Kori kiss when everything is clear? **

_**Anna**___


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey ppl! On with the next chapter!**** Sorry for delaying!**

_**P.S: Warning!**_

**A Never Ending Dream**

**Chapter 5:**

Kori walked down the deserted hallway, towards the rehearsal room. Upon reaching it she took a deep breath and turned the knob to be greeted by the instructions of Rosella 'Rose' and Gwendolyn 'Gwen', the dance instructors.

"Ah, Korina so good to see you, now if you'll please?" Gwen greeted, gesturing towards the dressing room.

"Good morning Gwen, I'll be out in no time" Kori faked a smile, and then after a quick look at Richard, she went into the dressing room.

_How am I gonna dance today? _Kori asked herself _There's no way he's gonna dance with me_

Kori came out of the dressing room and saw Richard with Barbra, "Xavier's not gonna be here today Babs, so may I be your partner for today?" he asked her. Kori knew what the answer was going to be.

"Oh, Rich, that's so nice of you!" she said and took his hand as they walked towards the centre. Kori couldn't bear to see Richard's hands on her, so she did what she could think of…

"Rose?"

"Yes, Korina may I help you?" Rose asked.

"I am not feeling good today; will it be OK if I skipped today's rehearsal?" It was true, she wasn't feeling good.

"Oh, if you insist" she gave Kori a comforting smile and then turned to her sister, "Gwen, Kori's gonna skip today's rehearsal, is that OK?"

"Sure!" Gwen said.

"Thank you…" And with that Kori went to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Rachel buttoned up her shirt as she looked herself in the mirror. She was exhausted. Today's rehearsals had lasted eight hours with only one break at noon. Just as she was about to pick up her tote bag she heard voices. Rachel grew curious and pressed her ear against the door.

"I can't believe we did it, it was just soooo easy!" it was Babs, "Tell me again what happened, Kitten"

_Kitten? What the hell is she doing here?_

"Okay, so as you know those jerks were out in the garden near the pond, I sneaked into their room and what luck! Kori's cell was lying on the dresser, it was on charging. So I locked the door and picked up the cell, firstly I messaged that video of her falling onto Richard to her number and then messaged it from her cell to Richard's. And then one dirtiest thing I could think of! I wrote what came to my mind and then texted that too!" Kitten replied laughing irrationally.

"No wonder he's so mad!" Babs said.

Rachel gasped as she heard all this; she just couldn't believe her ears. _I have to tell this to Kori. And teach that Grayson a lesson!_

"C'mon let's go girlfriend!" Barbra said as she and Kitten left the room. Rachel waited a few seconds and then she too raced herself to their room.

"Kori! Kori! Where are you?!" she called out in the room, but it was vacant.

_Ugh, maybe I'll tell her later!_

And with that she ran towards Richard's room, upon reaching it she knocked loudly. Soon enough Richard's face popped out.

"Rachel?" he asked.

"Are you alone?" she asked.

"Um, yeah why do you ask?" Richard inquired, confused. But without another word Rachel pushed him inside and locked the door behind them. And before Richard could say anything she poured out everything like lava from a volcano.

"I can't believe it!" Richard exclaimed as he settled himself on the bed, head in his hands.

"I doubted her, I'm such an idiot!"

"Yes, a big one" Rachel said rolling her eyes.

"Where is she now?" he asked.

"I don't know but maybe I can find out" she replied as she took out her cell phone.

"Hey, Tara? Where are you? Anyways do you know where Kori is? You sure? Thanks!" she finished and saw Richard looking at her with a questioning look, "She's in the hedge maze"

"Is she crazy? She might get lost!" Richard said as he grabbed his jacked and ran out of the room.

_Boys__, well guess my work is done! _Rachel happily closed the door behind her and dialled River's number.

----------------------------------------

Kori could hear nothing except the sound of her heels. She was lost, that was clear, like she really cared. It was not long before she heard something else, or someone. She was not alone, and that freaked her. Her doubts were clear when she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Looks like someone's lost" Slade's voice was gentle, _sloshy_ Kori thought.

"Looks like someone's mistaken" she replied, trying to act brave.

"Yes, you _are_ mistaken"

"Drop the act Slade!" Kori said as she turned around to face him and Slade got to see her properly. She was wearing a pretty, yellow coloured halter neck dress that ended above her knees, with some matching strappy heels and had her hair down.

Slade took a step forward and Kori backed away, "Stop following me!"

"Now I can't let the chance slip out of my hands, now can I?" he replied, now walking.

"What chance?" Kori tried to act like she didn't know.

"The chance of being with you, _alone_…"

Kori knew what fate had in store for her today, so she turned on her heels and ran as fast as her legs would take her. Slade also ran after her, just as she had expected him to. She was breathing hard and her feet hurt badly.

_Already?__ I just __**had**__ to wear them today!_

She turned around a corner and gasped as she realized that it was a dead end. She turned around to see Slade grinning at her.

"Leave me alone!" she cried as Slade grabbed her shoulders and pressed his lips against hers. She opened her mouth to gasp but he slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting her sweet mouth like anything and pushed her up against the hedge wall. Tears were streaming down her cheeks as one of his hands started to roam around her body, caressing her private parts. She tried to struggle, but all in vain. She tried again, this time kicking his knee. He let go of her and she yelled for help, only to be hit by him.

"Please, please don't. Noooooo! Richard! RICHARD! Please somebody help!" He hit her again making blood flow from her lips. Because of all the struggling, they were both on the ground; Slade now had Kori beneath him as he licked and kissed her neck and lips and as his other hand stroked her wetness.

Kori could do nothing except just lying there and sobbing. "Richard…" She breathed out as he was the only thing she could think of right now.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a knock-out?" Slade breathed between kisses, his voice filled with lust. But Kori only cried harder. She felt his hand fumble with the zipper at the back of her dress. She closed her eyes because she knew that was it, but all of a sudden she felt all of his weight leave her and heard a _thud_. She opened her eyes and her heart leaped with joy when she saw Richard standing beside her.

"_Get your__** filthy **__hands __**off my**__ girl!_"

**So how is it? It was my first kissing scene and I tried my best. I hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think, and review! **

**Oh, and here's the dress Kori was wearing.**

_**Anna**_


	6. Author's Note

**A Never Ending Dream**

**Author's Note**

**I'm sorry friends but firstly my computer was broken so I couldn't update but now I will after my exams that will be finished on 6****th**** October… Please be patient with me and hope you don't stop reading my fic!**

**P.S Please do also read my other fic i.e. DisEnchanted/Every Breath You Take**

_**RainWalker104**_


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey ppl!**** I'm back with a new chapter, sorry for being late, I was just so busy!**

**Anyways… Here goes nothing!**

**A Never Ending Dream**

**Chapter 6:**

**Recap:**

"Has anyone ever told you that you're a knock-out?" Slade breathed between kisses, his voice filled with lust. But Kori only cried harder. She felt his hand fumble with the zipper at the back of her dress. She closed her eyes because she knew that was it, but all of a sudden she felt all of his weight leave her and heard a _thud_. She opened her eyes and her heart leaped with joy when she saw Richard standing beside her.

"_Get your__** filthy **__hands __**off my**__ girl!_"

**---------------------------------------------------**

Kori stood up with much difficulty and ran over to Richard who was panting hard. He turned around and stared at her, she didn't know how Richard was here or whether he had forgiven her not. In any case without another thought Kori threw her arms around Richard's neck as she hugged him like it was the end of the world. Richard wrapped his arms protectively around her waist her hugged her back.

"Oh, Richard…" she sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shhh… It's OK… It's all over now Kor, I'm here" Richard said as Kori collapsed in his embrace. Just then he heard some footsteps coming near. And soon Principal Duret came into sight along with some students.

"What on Earth is going on?!" she asked, panting.

"Yes, we heard screams and assumed them to be coming from the maze" added Rick Fraser, a good looking guy, popular, basket ball player, tall, handsome, a combination of green eyes and brown hair and Kitty's boyfriend.

"I can explain, but first I think we need to get Kori to the medical wing" Richard said, picking up the un-conscious Kori, bridal style.

"And him too" said Zack pointing over to Slade. Zack Crowe is another good looking and popular guy, friend of Rick's, basket ball player with brown eyes and ash coloured hair.

Richard ignored his statement and walked out with Kori in his arms.

-----------------------------------------

Kori opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was white, she kept lying there staring at the ceiling. Soon she thought she heard some hushed voices. She moved her head in their direction and saw Richard talking with the nurse. She tried to sit up but Richard rushed to her side.

"You need rest, keep lying" he said as he helped her lie down again. Kori's eyes grew wider as she noticed Richard's bandaged arm. She drew her hand forward and touched his wound delicately.

"Oh, Richard I-I'm so, so sorry" Kori said, apologizing, but Richard hushed her and took her hand in his.

"No, Kori, I am sorry" he said guiltily, "It was my entire fault, I hurt you and doubted you and I'm such an idiot. Please forgive me, Kori"

"Please Richard, don't say that. And of course I forgive you" she replied.

"Then we are friends again?" Richard asked smiling.

"We always were" Kori smiled back as he laced his fingers with hers and tightened his grip. They kept gazing at each other for what seemed like ages, even though it was hardly two minutes.

Just as Kori thought that he was getting closer the others burst in without a warning, "Oh, my God! Are you OK Kori?" Tara asked rushing towards her as Richard let go of her immediately.

"What the hell happened?" asked Rachel.

And then Richard poured out the whole story in front of them. Not missing any detail, Kori just lay there listening carefully.

"I'm so gonna kill that asshole!" Kitty exclaimed as Richard finished his tale, "What the hell was he thinking?!"

"Kit, calm down OK?" Kori said reassuring, "I'm alright now, and I guess Slade has been taken care of"

"Oh, yes he is" replied Rick, "He had a broken arm, nothing more nothing less" he said grinning widely.

"He… What?!" said Kori and looked at Richard who scratched the back of his neck innocently.

"O, c'mon on! He deserved it… He TOTALLY did!" Richard explained as everyone burst out laughing.

"So when am I gonna get out of here? This place gives me the creeps" Kori said after awhile.

"The nurse said you will be discharged in an hour or so" Rachel said.

"And till that time you're gonna have some rest!" Tara added.

"Yeah, the dance competition is so close!" Kitty said, "And you and Richard are our lead"

"Don't worry it's going to be good!" Kori said smiling widely and closing her eyes as everyone walked out.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You know what? I wasn't expecting Slade to do such thing" Kitty said as she looked up at Rick.

"Yeah, me neither, but now Richard's beaten him up good enough" he replied as he brushed away the hair from her face.

Kitty and Rick were sitting beneath a tree, with Kitty's head on his lap as she read a book. They have had been together for five months now and their relationship was going very steady indeed. They had never kissed or anything just hugs and stuff.

"Enough about them, what about you? I'm not seeing you very much lately" he said after a while.

Kitty didn't say anything at first but then she sat up and her face had a very unusual expression.

"Have you ever felt like…? Well like there's a whole new person inside you… And just wanting to get out at any cost?" she asked him.

"Ummm… Well… Not really, why do you ask?" he replied. She looked at him for a moment and then slumped against the tree and closed her eyes.

"You know… Sometimes I don't wanna be my self" she said softly, "It's like I'm… inadequate, and I know you'll hate me for saying this"

"What? No, I'll never hate you… Why would I? You're so nice, fun and beautiful, you're everything I want, you make me feel so better" he moved her face towards him and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"Really?" she asked looking into his deep green eyes, as if searching for an answer in a tropical rain forest.

"Really" he replied, so confidently and boldly that she felt her heart flutter.

By now they were so close that she could hear his deep breaths, she closed her eyes as he pressed his lips against hers. It was a soft, sweet kiss, full of relief and love. She put her hand behind his neck and the other one on the chest. His hands were all tangled up in her hair as his other hand was at her back, pulling her close to him as possible.

They both broke the kiss, gasping for air. They looked at each other and smiled. But just then Kitty's cell rang, it was Tara.

"_Hey, Kitty where are you?"_

"Ummm… In the lawn with Rick"

"_Oh, sorry but you just have to see this… come to me in our room"_

"'Kay I'll be there" Kitty held up, "Sorry Rick, I gotta go"

"It's OK" He said getting up, "I'll see you around". And after one last kiss he left. Kitty stood there for a while and then ran to Tara.

----------------------------------------------------

Kori and the others looked up to see Kitty walk in, with a dazed expression. "What happened to you?"

"Oh, nothing" she replied dreamily.

"Oh, yeah we can see that!" Rachel remarked.

"Why did you call me anyway?"

"To meet her!" Tara said pointing to a new comer in the group, Kitty's eyed widened as she noticed for the first time that there was another girl in that room along with the others.

"Oh, hello!" Kitty drew her hand forward, embarrassed.

"Hi"

"Okay, guys this is Mist Cyrus and she's gonna be a part of the dance competition!" Kori announced.

"How? Are you participating too?" asked Tara.

"'Cause if you're gonna take Bab's place then we're welcome!" said Kitty, setting herself on Rachel's bed.

"No, well not exactly" replied the girl.

"Bummer" Rachel muttered, receiving a glare from Kori and grinning cheekily.

"Actually I'm gonna choreograph the whole act"

"Really? Cool!" Tara said, excited.

"Why you?" Rachel asked.

"Well, actually my sister was first gonna come here but she was working with something and refused, so I applied, and got the job"

"Cool! What are we waiting for? Let's get started people, we have a dance competition to win!"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay girls say hello to your new best friends" Mist said as she held up a pair of high heels receiving a groan from all the girls, "From now on you will dance with these on"

She handed a pair to each of the girls i.e. Kori, Rachel and Barbra while the guys snickered.

"What are you laughing at?" Rachel snapped at Xavier.

"You're expression's priceless" he replied grinning.

"You're pathetic" she muttered.

"Oh, come on" he said putting his arm around her shoulders and guiding her to the floor as the others joined them.

"You know I haven't danced with heels on!" Barbra said, "How the hell are we gonna do the lifts?! This floor's so slippery!"

"Don't worry Babs" Mist said in annoyance, "Practice for a few days and you'll be gliding"

"Yeah right! And if I fall you're the only one to blame!" she screeched.

"C'mon Babs" Roy said, rolling his eyes, "Shut up by now"

She stomped her foot and growled, following him to their position. Kori grinned at the sight as Richard came up from behind her whirled her around.

"Richard, let me down!" she laughed as he finally settled her down and they walked towards the centre while the other two couples were already there.

"You sure you're not gonna trip?" Richard asked Kori.

"No, you idiot" she replied scoffing as he smirked. Mist turned on the deck and the music flowed from the speakers. It was tango and all of them were well rehearsed, uh, except Barbra who danced stiffly now that she was wearing heels.

Richard put his arm on Kori's waist and the other in her hand as they pushed themselves into the other ones and started dancing. After Kori did a few flicks with her right foot she turned around as Richard held on to her waist and lifted her so that her left leg was around him and the other straight behind her, while the others did the same.

They were back in the position from where they started and were slowly advancing forwards. "You're beautiful, you know that?" Richard suddenly whispered. Kory stared into his ice blue eyes and felt herself getting warm. They were so extremely close and did he just say that she was beautiful? Okay she knew she was but hearing it from him was just like a dream.

"Kori?" his voice brought her back to reality and she looked down blushing. He was so close, she could feel his breath on her cheek, but before she could respond, they heard a loud shriek and a thud, followed by a few others and before they could register what was happening they were knocked out of balance.

"MY ANKLE!!!" came a scream from none other than Barbra.

"Oh my! Are you okay?!" Mist exclaimed as she sat on her knees to examine her ankle.

"No I'm not, you bitch!" she screeched, "It's your entire fault!"

Richard helped Kori up as he sweared under his breath for ruining the moment. Kori went to stand beside Rachel as Rachel grinned.

"What are you grinning at?" Kori asked.

"Watch this" she replied as she turned to the whining Barbra, "So Mist, looks like we have to replace Babs with someone else"

"WHAT?! No way!" Barbra said before Mist could reply.

"Oh, gee, Rachel you're right now since Babs broke her ankle she can't dance!" Mist replied playing along.

"My ankle is just fine!!!" Barbra said as she stood up hurriedly and jumped up and down on her feet, "See????"

Everyone burst out in roars of laughter as Babs understood their drama and started scowling. "You!!! I will not spare you! AHHH" she stomped her foot and walked out leaving everyone laughing their heads off.

------------------------------------------------------

"It's gonna be alright" Richard whispered into Kori's ear as she jumped in shock.

"Richard! Do you want me to die of heart attack!" she exclaimed, "Don't do that!"

"So how are you feeling?" he asked chuckling.

"Not good, I think I'm gonna throw up" she said putting a hand on her mouth.

"No your not Kori" he replied firmly, "You did all of it beautifully"

"Did you see the last performance?!" she protested, "It was awesome"

"Maybe but not better than ours" he said smiling at her.

"Hey, Kori!" came Tara's and Kitty's voice behind her as she turned around, "You won't believe what we saw!"

"Well we were just going into the dress up room and we saw Rachel there with Xavier!"

"Um, so?"

"Ugh! They were totally all over each other!" Kitty finished.

"Oh!" Kori started laughing, "You guys are just such a fun breaker!"

"I know!" Kitty grinned, "And what's more Tara burst out saying, 'Get a room'"

"Oh my god!" Kori said chuckling, "TARA!"

"What? They were grossing me out" she replied.

"Shut up you guys" came Barbra's voice from behind them, "They're gonna announce the results soon"

"Oh, yeah I totally forgot!" said Kori, putting her arms around her stomach.

They all grabbed hands as Rachel came with Xavier behind her, flushing slightly. And Principal Duret came on stage along with the principals of others schools.

"The moment has come and our respectful judges have decided the winner of this year's Dance Competition" said a woman who was hosting the whole program.

"I would like to request participants of all schools to please come on the stage"

"Well, that's our cue" Roy whispered.

"Yeah, let's go" said Rachel as she walked out with the others.

"Good luck guys!" Tara and Kitty called out to them.

"Thanks!" Kori waved and walked with Richard hand in hand to the stage. They all huddled together on the left side of the stage and put their arms around each other.

"I would like to say that all of you who participated in today's competition was extremely outstanding in their own stage but since we do have to decide the best from you, I have this card in my hand bearing the name of the winner, good luck everyone"

"And so the winner of this year's competition is…"

Kori held on to Richard's arm as her heart beat got faster… She felt so numb that even when the host had announced the name she didn't quite realize that it was them.

"OMG!" Barbra yelled, "WE WON!"

It was followed by the others running to them and hugging each other one by one. Rachel turned to Xavier and kissed him right on the lips as he put his arms around her picked her up. After calming down a bit Kori and Richard ran to where the judges stood and took the check and the trophy. They went back to the group for the picture and continued cheering until they went backstage.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Richard, along with Xavier entered the main hall to be greeted by the other students. His eyes searching for one person only, during these past weeks he had lost his heart to that girl. And he had planned to tell his feelings to her tonight. He frantically searched for her, while keeping his cool. Finally his eyes came across her and his breath hitched in his throat.

She was descending the stair case with her friends… Looking like a princess without her tiara. The delicate light pink dress and matching heels, her creamy flawless skin and her auburn hair, which was slightly wavy, was clipped in half pony. Her eyes caught his, and she blushed and smiled sweetly at him, as he makes his way across the room to her.

**(A/N: I always imagine Carter Burwell's ****'Helen Thy Beauty Is' playing in the background at this scene)**

"Hi, Kori" he greeted as he offered her his hand for the last two stairs.

"Hi" she replied, taking his hand and smiling at him in such a way that he felt his love radiating to her through his hand. They walked towards the table where the others had gone before he stopped.

"What happened Richard?" she asked turning back.

"Do you have a sec?" he asked, "I gotta show you something"

She nodded as she followed him to a deserted hallway. He halted there and turned to her.

"Here, turn around so that I can put this on your eyes" he said taking out a black silk scarf.

"You want to blindfold me?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"Uh, yeah" he replied, scratching the back of his neck, "C'mon… It's worth it"

"Okay…" she replied, smiling for she trusted him more than anything. She turned around and let him blindfold her. He was very afraid he would smear her perfect and delicate skin as he took her right hand in his and his left arm around her waist.

He led her through the main doors of the hotel and onto the stone paved path which led across through the lawn.

"You're not cold, are you?" he whispered to her.

"Absolutely not" she replied.

They reached a point where there was an artificial river and there was a wooden bridge to go across it. He stopped there as she asked if they had reached there.

"Not yet" he replied, she could feel him smiling through it, "I'm gonna have to pick you up from here"

She nodded as he picked her up bridal style and went across the bridge and to a hill. There was a huge tree there and many bushes and plants around it. The moon was behind the clouds, even though it was a starry night. Now was the perfect timing.

"Okay Kori open your eyes very slowly…" he softly said to her taking off her blindfold.

She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. But before she could ask Richard what was all this about the moon suddenly came out and the fireflies that were in the bushes and tree began to fly around them. It was breathless sight, she found herself speechless, standing in the soft breeze and fireflies.

She turned to him but he put a finger to her lips. His eyes were a beautiful blue in the moonlight, and he spoke to her with a voice that she could never forget.

"In these few days, you have shown me such beauty of this world… And of love" he said, "And all I want to say that I love you Korina Anders, and probably will till my last breath… I'm no good at these things, but please accept this"

"Richard… I… That was the most beautiful thing that I ever experienced in my life" she replied, looking deep into his eyes, "And I love you too, Richard, always have and always will"

He smiled down at her as she closed her eyes and put her arms around his neck. He did the same, cupping her face with his hands and kissing her softly. Her lips were soft and warm, and tasted of something sweet… All Kori.

She parted her lips allowing him better access and deepening the kiss. He smiled through the kiss and circled his arms around her waist pulling her body closer to his. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads against each other's and smiling at each other. Both of them knowing it was the start of something very beautiful… And tragic.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Awww… They finally got together!!! Thank you all for the reviews and once again sorry for the late update!!!**

**Do read and review!!! Love you all!!!**

_**RainWalker104**_


	8. Chapter 7

**Forgive me for the late and short update… The next will be long and good… I Promise!**

* * *

**A Never Ending Dream **

**Chapter 7:**

_Dear diary,_

_Life couldn't get any better… Everything is just so perfect. It has been two years since that trip to Scotland, that fortunate thing that happened in my life. High school is almost over as this is our last year, that's before we change paths for college. Richard and I are still together after all this time, and so are Rachel and Xavier along with Kitty and Rick._

_Rachel and Xavier have their future planned out, they will go to college together and after completing their studies they'll probably settle down. Kitty and Rick have been fighting a bit lately, but I hope they'll get along soon. _

_Me and Richard? Well, I don't know… We still haven't discussed what our future will be. We both avoid this topic, 'cuz we both know that most possibly we can't be together for long. He is to inherit the Wayne Enterprises from Bruce Wayne, his adoptive father._

_But right now, I think I have to worry about the long year waiting for me… Winding it all up, since I am the president of the drama club I have to organize this years program, then there's senior prom (I have to organize it as well), and graduation…_

_I guess this will keep me busy enough from thinking about the future… Well at least I hope so. Tomorrow's the last first day of school, 'cuz after that I'll probably wake up in a dorm._

* * *

**Okay I know I'm so so so sorry about the chapter, but I honestly have very less time so I thought that I should give you all a view about what's gonna happen… I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please do tell me what you think about the high school twist… **

**But I'll try my best to update soon!!!!**

_**Rain**_


End file.
